Boyfriend: A Big Time Rush Songfic
by All About That Hey Arnold
Summary: ON HOLD!  Carlos and the boys have found out that four new girls have come to the Palm Woods. The girls are new and have no idea who Big Time Rush is. Will that change? CarlosXOc, JamesXOc, KendallXOc, and LoganXOc!
1. New girl!

Boyfriend: A Big Time Rush Songfic!

"Hey, whos the new girl?" Carlos asked his band mates, also best friends.

"Oh, thats Ember Brown. Shes new here. You can have her, shes not my type," said James.

"She rejected you didn't she?" asked Kendall.

"Yes! And I have the 'face'!"

"Maybe she doesn't like the 'face'," said Logan.

"How dare you say that! I am the 'face'. Who wouldn't like the 'face'?" James was freaking out.

"Calm down...maybe she has a boyfriend," said Kendall, trying to calm his friend.

"She doesn't," said Camille as she popped out from behind the boys.

"How do you know?" asked Carlos, still staring at the blond haired girl, who was now eating a corn dog and talking to Jo and the Jennifers. "Shes friends with the Jennifers?"

"She told me. And not really. She totally the opposite of them, they're girly, she's punk."

"You're friends with her?" asked Logan.

"Yeah. I took her on a tour of the Palm Woods. Shes really excited about becoming an actress and a singer. Did you guys know that Gustovo hired her?"

"He what?" yelled all four boys, causing everyone to look at them, including Ember. She flashed a smile and waved. She probably knew what they were talking about.

Camille just laughed. "Yeah. Shes in a group, her friends are probably unpacking."

"She has friends?" asked James.

"Yeah..."

"Call 'em!"

"You can't call people, James," said Logan.

"Remember: I have the face!"

_**A/N: How was chapter one? Reviews? Hope you like. Five review or no second chapter. Or close to five, maybe four or three.**_


	2. New GIRLS!

**_C__hapter two people! _**

**_Me: Who wants to do disclaimers?(Even though I hate them, I still have to!)_**

**_Some: Me!_**

**_Me: Um...Cyl._**

**_Cyllora: Lyoko(codelyokocrazyfan14): Does not own Big Time Rush, not even me, Skye, Erin, Rose, or Alec! So enjoy the show!(Rose and Alec are going to be in chapter 4!)_**

**_All: What she said!_**

Ember walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods to look for her friends, Erin, Skye, and Cyllora. She had to tell them that the band that Gustvo was also working with had freaked out because he had hired them! Ember laughed in her head.

"Hey girl!" yelled Ember's crazy, glamorous friend, Erin. "Palm Woods rocks!"

"Well not for me," said Cyllora. "This people are brain dead and I can't hold a conversation with one person!"

"Its cause you're too smart for them, I'm sure you'll find someone who is as intelligent as you," said Skye, Ember's other friend.

"You're not going to believe this," said Ember. "The other band that Gustvo already has freaked out because he signed us! When Camille told them, they were like 'WHAT!'. It was hilarious!"

"You wanna meet 'em?" asked Erin, boys on her mind.

Ember giggled. "Yeah."

"Sure," said Skye.

"Deto!" said Cyllora.

"Come on!" yelled Ember.

"Wait," said Erin.

"What?" We all asked.

"Catwalk, girls, catwalk."

Cyllora groaned.

"Oh come on," said Ember. "It'll be fun."

"Fine."

All girls hooked arms and started to walk to the pool. There the boys watched the girls walk by, stunned.

All boys had their mouths open.

"Close your mouths," said Camille.

All four boys shut their mouths but still stared in awe.

"Told ya it would be fun," whispered Erin as she looked back.


	3. I don't know you!

_**Chapter 3!**_

The girls walked into Rocque Records, amazed.

"Welcome girls," said Gustvo as him and his assistant, Kelly, walked up to them.

"Hey," said all three girls.

"Today, I would like all of you guys to sing for me. By yourselves so I can see what we need to work on. 'Kay?"

"A-alone?" asked Cyllora.

"Its okay, Cyl. Your an amazing singer," said Ember, who had know Cyllora longer than the other girls and were best friends.

"O-okay."

"Okay, now that thats settled. Who whats to go first?"

"Um...I can," said Ember, the first to speak up.

"Okay. Into the recording booth please. What song?"

"I can choose?" she asked as she put the headphones on.

"Yes. Tell me so I can find the song," said Gustvo, a little irritated.

"Um...Just the way I am by Skye Sweetnam, please."

"Okay. Here we go."

The beat started to play.

Ember:

Hey!  
Yeah!

I'm fly  
The original  
I'm sly  
Unpredictable...  
I'm nearly irresistible  
And I don't even try  
I'm easily excitable,  
Completely undeniable,  
And sometimes unrealible.  
Don't ask me why,  
Don't ask me why (why)

(chorus)  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
BUT Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

From a whisper to a shout  
On what the buzz  
Is all about  
Everybody's buggin' out  
And I've only just begun  
They can't rain on my parade  
I'm sunshine on a cloudy day  
Make lemons into lemonade  
I'm just havin' fun  
I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun)

(chorus)  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
BUT Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am

chorus(x2)  
Ha ha ha!

"Good. Work on pitch. Whos next?"

Ember took off the headphones and placed them back on the microphone.

"Um...I guess me," said Skye.

Ember walked out as Skye walked in. "Good luck," she whispered.

"What song?" asked Gustvo, a little more annoyed.

"Umm...Firework by Katy Perry. Please and Thank you."

"Go!"

Skye:

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that tehre's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

"Good. Could be better, but good. Next!"

"Thats me," said Erin.

"What song?"

"I don't care by Fall Out Boy."

"Ready?"

"I was born ready!"

Erin:

Say my name, and his in the same breath, I  
Dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow feel flames

Brace myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)

I'm the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but  
In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care just what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care (I don't care)  
You said I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care,  
I don't care  
I don't care (I don't care), I said-a  
I don't care

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery

"Good. But Keep it clean. No 'in your pants stuff'."

Erin sighed.

"You're next!"

"You're going to do great," said Ember to Cyllora.

"I hope so," she said as she walked to the booth.

"Song?"

"Um...B-B-Breakaway b-by K-Kelly Clark-son."

"Don't be nervous, just sing. And go!" said Gustvo.

Cyllora:

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away

"Perfect!" said Gustvo. "Heres the new song. Learn it, study it like your lifes depended on it, because your singing lifes do," Gustvo said as he passed out papers to the girls. "I written this song for Big Time Rush, and they already recorded it, I want to hear you guys sing it tomorrow."

The girls looked down at the papers. 'Til I Forget About You.'

"Wait, whos Big Time Rush?" asked all four girls.

"Us." said the four boys that were at the pool.

"Never heard of ya," said Erin with a smirk.

The four boys looked at each other in shock.

**They didn't know who they are!**

**_A/N: Good so far? I do not own those songs, 'kay? All ownership goes to the singers of those songs. Anyways. Like it, love it, hate? Review, review, review!  
_**


	4. Girlfriend!

_**Chapter 4!**_

The girls walked by the pool and took a seat at one of the tables, exhausted from singing all day.

"So tired," complained Erin.

"Dido," said Skye.

"Here comes Big Time Rush," whispered Ember. The girls' attention to the boys. They sat by the pool. Admittedly, two girls were at their sides. Camille and Jo.

"Be quiet," said Cyllora. "So we can hear!"

"Hey," they heard Camille and Jo say.

"Hey girls," said the boys.

"How was working with the girls today?" asked Camille.

"We didn't get to talk at all," said Carlos. "I was dying to talk to Ember."

"Yeah, and they don't even know us!" said James.

"Then show them," said Jo.

"What do you mean?" asked Logan.

"I mean, show them the real you, not about you guys being in a band, but the guys from Minnesota."

"How?" asked Carlos.

"Be yourself. Ask to hang out with her," said Camille.

Ember whispered, "Girlfriend."

"Huh?"

"Lets sing Girlfriend."

"No way," said Skye.

"Nope," said Erin.

"Please?" Ember asked Cyllora.

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Ember grabbed her hand. "lets go!"

Music began to play, thanks to Katie.

(Ember is Lil Mama and Cyllora is Avril!)

Ember

Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX  
Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX  
Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX  
Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX

Cyllora:

Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend

I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend

Ember:

I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend

Ember:

Don't get it twisted Lil Mama got my paper on  
That means I'm a paper chaser I chase my paper on  
And I know we chasin paper that you be chasin on  
I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on  
Hands and a boob and a chopped up song  
Put it in a store and they go cops on  
Everybody know that its no combo  
Ya Betta lay low like popo  
Case ya ain't know betta already know  
I gos in like project so  
So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama

Cyllora

Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend

Ember:

I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend

Cyllora:  
Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend

Ember:

I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend

Ember:  
Please aint party stop  
All I knows sixteen to pop  
Told ya yall betta act on top  
Been doin this since hop mo pop  
Ahh tell tha brotha can't stop  
Fo all the mans im cracked on rocks  
Fo all the mans they love mah mas  
Style so I gotta go hard  
der than I did before  
her style is crossover  
pee wee curlin Lil Mama  
miss stuff is goin in  
so when you see me in the drop top shades  
in tha summa time blazin you wanna be my boyfriend.

Cyllora:  
Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one

Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend

Ember:  
I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend

Cyllora:  
Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend

Ember:  
I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend

Cyllora:  
Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So whens it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking

Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So whens it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking

Ember:  
You wave goodbye  
Your girls a bird  
You by my side  
Make it work  
You and her that sounds absurd  
Me and you go betta ya heard?  
Ya aint hear any dumb girls laugh in the back  
that's cause I speak crack on tha track  
I'ma keep it real boy  
I'm trying to mack  
Let me know if you down with that  
Me and yo girlfriend we aint no tie  
You betta s-c-i  
I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson  
I got plastic elastic in the back  
Of the jaguar sure cause that's whats poppin  
Tiger purses bank is filled  
Im mad cause this is nothing

Cyllora:  
Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend

Ember:  
I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend

Cyllora  
Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend

Ember:  
I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend  
Ember:  
Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge  
Cyllora:  
No way no way hey hey!

The girls high fived.

"That was awesome!" said Erin. "Why did I say no?"

The girls laughed.

"Awesome song," said Camille as her and Jo walked over.

"Thanks," said Cyllora and Ember.+

**_Do not own Girlfriend._**


	5. Count On You

Chapter 5! I know it's bee awhile, so sorry!

* * *

*At Studio*

"Pups, you need to figure out a name for your band," said Gustavo. "But right now, we're going to record another Big Time Rush song, this time **with **Big Time Rush."

The girls looked at the boys and smiled.

"I hope you guys sound good," said Erin.

"Oh, we do," said James, slyly.

"We'll be the judge of that," said Ember with a smirk.

"Okay, here's the lyrics. Study it and in an hour, be ready to sing," Gustavo said to the girls and handed them papers.

_Count On You_

"Are you doing a new verison of Count On You?" asked Logan.

"We sang this with Jordin Sparks!" said Kendall.

"We're just testing it," said Gustavo.

"What, you guys don't wanna sing with us?" asked Skye.

"We do!" said all four boys at the same time.

"Good," said Cyllora.

"Well lets study our lyrics," said Ember.

*Later, Recording*

Girls:

Now, I'm about to give my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I have never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me

Kendall&&Skye:

I heard love is dangerous  
And once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving  
Ain't easy for me

James&&Erin:

Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Make me sorry  
I never counted on you

All:

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby, I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby, I'm counting on you

Kendall:  
I understand I have been here before  
I thought I found someone I finally could adore

Carlos&&Ember:

But you failed my test

Carlos:

Gotta know her better  
So I wasn't the only one

James&&Erin && Kendall&&Skye

But I am willing to put my trust in you  
Baby you can put your trust in me  
Just like a count of 3  
You can count on me  
And your never gonna see

Logan&&Cyllora

No, numbers in my pocket  
Any thing I'm doing, (Logan): girl  
I'd drop it (for you)  
Because you are the one  
I'm giving my heart to  
But I gotta be the only one

All:

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah)  
I'm counting in you (oh)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

James:  
Now, I'm about to give my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I have never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me

All:

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby, I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby, I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby, I'm counting on you

*After*

"That was...awesome," said Gustavo.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Kendall. All boys were in a trance, staring at the girls.

The girls high-fived. They knew the boys were looking at them but they ignored it.

"Okay girls, I want you to pick any song, and tomorrow, you'll sing and we'll have Griffin here to hear you guys."

"Awesome," said Skye.

*Later, at Palm Woods*

"G-Griffin?" asked Cyllora. "I don't think I can do it."

"Close your eyes," said Ember. Cyllora did so. "Now picture yourself on stage, doing a solo. The crowd cheering your name."

"Cyllora! Cyllora! Cyllora!" cried the girls, over and over.

A huge smile spread across Cyllora's face and she opened her eyes. "I'm so ready."

"That's awesome!" said Ember as she hugged Cyllora.

"So girls," said Kendall as him and the boys came up to them. "What songs ya singing?"

"It's a secret," said Skye, Erin nodded.

"I-I don't know yet," said Cyllora.

"I'm still choosing," said Ember.

"Need any help?" asked James.

"Sure," said Erin and they went to the park to think.

"Anybody else need help?" asked the remaining boys.

"Sure," said Skye and her and Kendall left.

"Uh...I guess," said Cyllora and she and Logan went to the Knight apartment.

"I guess you can help me," said Ember to Carlos.

"Uh, yeah," Carlos said nervously.

* * *

End of chapter 5! Sorry it's short. But next chapter, Rose is coming, and they get to sing! R&&R


End file.
